dwo_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Statistics
This is where the various stats are explained. There are many stats that have effects on what you do ingame, read on for more information! (Some of the info may be off, need confirmation on these) Domestic Skills Domestic skills can be raised with quests, and the general you serve under will grant you a bonus of +10 in one of these skills. Domestic skills have 2 different effects. Personal effect is for your character, while Faction effect is for everyone in your faction. Battle Statistics These stats are directly related to the weapon you are using, but are also increased (and sometimes decreased) by the gear you are wearing and the items you are using. Just like the Domestic Skills, the general you serve under will grant you a bonus in one of these stats. NOTE: need verification on the stat cap removals. Only attack is confirmed to my knowledge to have a cap removal, also need clarification on the the stat boosters.. NOTE 2: Absolute caps are caps that are only there for the initial stats. Stat boosters such as Attack x2 and Aggression will have no effect on these caps. ~''' Attack': Determines the damage you do to '''living units '''such as troops and commanders. The absolute cap would be 400, however in DWOZ the cap is removed modes, with Rising 1 making the cap optional ~ '''Damage': Determines the damage you do to constructions and juggernauts, such as urns, towers and barricades/walls. 400 is the absolute cap. ~ Defense: Reduces the damage you take from some attacks. The absolute cap is 400. ~ Life: Your maximum health. The absolute cap is 400.(end of the bar) While the health bar appears to increase after passing 400HP, the entire health bar is will worth 400. ~ Musou: Your maximum Musou, also affects the rate at which it refills. The absolute cap is 400. While the musou bar appears to increase after passing 400, the entire musou bar is will worth 400. ~ Speed: Affects the speed of your run. ~ Jump: Affects how high you jump. Honor This is a way to measure your experience with the game. Honor affects the player in the following way(s) ~ Determines if you are eligible to be given a Promotion Quest to go up in Rank. Ranks allow you to find different levels of gear, different Weapon levels, attain capes, and determine how many troops you take out in campaign. Honor can be gained by playing any of the available game modes EXCEPT for mock battles. Honor can be multiplied by purchasing certain items from the Antiques Dealer. Honor is never "lost", however with the addition of DWOZ, honor will split into two categories Cumulative Honor This is the total amount of honor you have obtained during your play time. This affects the amount of daily log in honor you receive when logging in, and in Rising one will give you capes after hitting certain amounts of cumulative honor. These capes are generally better than the ones you would receive at the max rank. Cumulative honor does not go away! That number will NEVER 'decrease even if you reincarnate!!' Current Honor This is the honor that counts for the scenario. At the start of DWOZ almost everyone will have their honor cut in some form. The table below will show the changes Reincarnation will also affect your current honor. The reincarnation from one scenario to the next does not count. If someone with 50,000 honor in Jin wants to move to Shu. He or she will get his or her honor cut in half upon reincarnation. The honor that will count for that person will become 25,000 honor. Fame Fame is a hidden number. You will only see the single letter to categorize your fame. Your fame is an indicator of your performance in 4vs4 melee compare to other people. Every different melee type has their individual fame, for example; if you play a lot of one game type and win 98% of the time, your fame gain in this game type will become very slow by the end. So you will gain faster fame by performing well at other game types. You can view fame on this screen. You will start at F fame when you begin the game and slowly work your way up. Fame can increase or decrease depending on your performance in battle! Effect of fame: ~ Your opponents in campaign will be matched up with depending on your fame. ~ Certain room in showdown are limited to certain fame. This has been taken out for the English Server! ~ Your salary will increase with higher fame. Fame can only change after a 4vs4 melee. Amount of fame needed for each level: